<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Page Six by AJofthe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367639">Page Six</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJofthe/pseuds/AJofthe'>AJofthe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJofthe/pseuds/AJofthe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning paper has a surprise for the Avengers (new and old).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Cage/Jessica Jones, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Page Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the scandal mags was spread over the kitchen table in a way that made Peter very nervous. Jessica Drew and Jan, apparently an early arrival for Cap’s birthday party in the evening, were studying it with a degree of intensity that suggested something other than the usual RHONY drama and he really didn't want to know. </p><p>So he grabbed a juice and settled in at the far end of the table. Far far away from whatever it was. </p><p>"It can't be real," Luke said from across the table where he and the other Jessica were sitting. He was feeding Dani out of his giant bowl of oatmeal. He did not sound convinced. </p><p>Jessica Drew humphed, pushing away her own empty boat of oatmeal. "If it's not, it's the best photoshop job I've ever seen. They even got those little ridges of muscle under his pec. And the tanlines from his dogtags." </p><p>Peter had to look. He jumped up on to his seat and gaped. </p><p>The most beefcake of beefcake shots of Cap ran edge to edge on the front page. Although, beefcake was probably too polite.</p><p>The shot was honestly great--capturing him in mid turn, unlabeled beer bottle in one hand, other gesturing vividly to the side, both motions highlighting his massive arms. He was clearly passionately defending some point in a casual conversation, mid-word and relaxed, but blue eyes burning. </p><p>Bright sun poured over his shoulder, but shadows caught on his abs, ticking off his usual eight-pack. The same shadows continued lower. His hips were angled for the turn and the smallest pair of swimsuit trunks Peter had ever seen barely clung to them. The shadows caught on the light blue fabric, outlining and emphasizing what it covered, and Peter couldn't contain a whimper. </p><p>A tiny caption wedged into the corner said: Happy B-Day, 'Merica. </p><p>"I mean, it's definitely an accurate depiction of some parts," Jan said, smirking over the rim of her coffee.</p><p>And even Luke started giggling. </p><p>"That's an ominous start to the day," Tony said, startling all of them as he came in and headed straight to the coffee bar. Settling his mug, he turned and Peter saw his realization that it was seriously and then he quickly stepped forward. </p><p>"The fuck..." Tony stared at the photo and sounded truly upset. Then his earpiece was lighting up as he ordered Jarvis to call Southampton and Raines. </p><p>"You can't sue them if it's real..." Jessica Jones started to say, but Tony waived her off and stepped out into the deck. </p><p>"He can't," she reiterated, turning to the rest of them. </p><p>The other Jessica shrugged. "He's probably just mad he wasn't there whenever this was taken." </p><p>Luke and Jan both snorted.</p><p>Peter looked back at the photo. "But Tony had to be there, right? Like, that swimsuit has to some kind of polymer or it'd be splitting at the seams."</p><p>Everyone turned to look at him, even Dani, and then back at the photo. Jan's hand came up to cover her mouth and she started shaking with laughter. </p><p>"Morning!" Steve's voice was like a shot and they all jumped. He was standing in the doorway in his usual running gear, Sam next to him, and immediately picked up that something was going on. The extremely awkward and guilty faces were probably a good clue. </p><p>Jan and the Jessicas immediately exchanged looks, clearly trying to decide who should say something. </p><p>But then the coffee machine binged over Tony's mug and Steve's eyes flicked to that and then to Tony out on the deck. </p><p>He looked at them all and then shrugged, heading to grab the coffee and then out to join Tony. </p><p>"Saved by the bell," Sam said, chuckling as he headed straight for the fruit bowl on the table. "What's the big deal? Some surprise for . . ." he trailed off, apple half way to his mouth, gaping at the photo. </p><p>"It's a really nice shot?" Jan said, still looking like she was going to laugh, if slightly less than before. </p><p>Sam nodded before he caught himself and then he sheepishly looked over to the deck, where Steve was just getting to Tony, who had been stalking up and down the deck as he yelled at the lawyers. </p><p>Tony's eyes went to the coffee first and he grabbed it before meeting Steve's eyes and saying something that was clearly an apology. The accompanying puppy dog eyes were Tony's classic apology-to-Steve eyes. </p><p>"Maybe Spidey was on to something," Luke said. "Why would Stark be apologizing? We all know he'd never leak something like this." </p><p>They watched as Steve touched Tony's arm and they conferred before Tony turned and started talking to his phone again. Steve headed back into the kitchen and everyone pretended they hadn't been watching. </p><p>Dani fussed as Steve entered and they all intently watched as Luke fed her another glob of oatmeal. </p><p>Steve approached the table and studied the photo for a moment before shrugging and heading to the coffee machine again. </p><p>"Jarvis, we stocked up on chorizo, didn't we," he asked after starting his own coffee.</p><p>"Yes, sir. Also, sir, I understand that Mr. Stark said he would handle things, but he seems very preoccupied with yelling expletives at the owner of the Post and their lawyers."</p><p>Steve and Jan both chuckled and Steve glanced up at the ceiling. "Is there something else that I could do while he does that, Jarvis?"</p><p>One of the wall screens flashed with an image. It was a boat loaded up with a collection of mechanical devices. "This is the S.S. Darwin, sir. It is the only boat that drew close enough to Ile de Repos to be within photography range." </p><p>Steve nodded as he pulled various ingredients from the fridge, Sam already manning the toaster and a cutting board, and Peter realized he should be helping. Steve looked very grateful when he webbed the rest of the veggies and another cutting board.</p><p>"Is it a research boat?" Steve asked after he'd settled the rest of his ingredients on the counter and started browning the sausage. </p><p>Jarvis hummed. "Yes, sir. It is a National Geographic research boat. There were several official photographers on board, but my analysis of Instagram accounts associated with all of the crew suggests that this young lady may have taken that photo." </p><p>The photo was of a young lady crouched down and sketching a nest of some kind. Steve surveyed it for a moment, before turning back to the food he was prepping. </p><p>"And the Post only got the one photo?" He asked. </p><p>"Yes, sir," Jarvis confirmed. </p><p>"There's no way she only took one photo. Just getting that shot definitely took more than one," Jessica Jones said. </p><p>Steve nodded. "But she might not have shared any more so far," he said and they all considered that. </p><p>Peter finished chopping the onion and moved to the peppers. "Why the Post? I feel like you'd get more money else where." He blinked as everyone turned to stare at him.</p><p>Steve gave him a reassuring smile. "Jarvis, who sold the photo to the Post?" </p><p>Jarvis made the slight humming noise to let them know he was working and then another face popped up. "Despite some effort to obscure her identity, this young lady, sir. A close friend, if their respective social media is indicative, of the other young lady. Those accounts also indicate she lost her job at BuzzFeed three weeks ago." </p><p>Steve sighed. "Jarvis, can you please call the first young lady? I think we can sort this out pretty quickly." </p><p>The ringing echoed and then a very nervous voice answered. "My phone says this is Captain America," she said hesitantly. </p><p>Steve's expression and tone settled into the Disappointed Cap familiar to every American. "It is. I think you might be in possession of some photos of me and potentially Tony Stark that we did not realize had been taken." </p><p>There was a gasp. "What?" She said. </p><p>"This is the Wasp. Have you seen the Post today?" Jan asked gently, clearly deciding to play good cop. </p><p>There was a muffled curse and then a more audible "Fuck!" after brief typing. "I swear to God, I didn't leak these. I never would have sent these to . . . " The girl trailed off. </p><p>"But you did send them to someone," Steve said and the contrast between the gentle way that Steve was tossing an omelet together and his firm and disappointed tone made Peter's Spidey sense go haywire. </p><p>"Yes. Because she’d just  . . . lost her job. I told her to never share them!” There was a clear realization in the girl’s pause. “I know it's not an excuse. But she was really worried about rent." </p><p>"It isn't, but I'm sure the Captain and Mr. Stark would be far more understanding about the circumstances if all other photos were turned over immediately," Jan said, looking at Steve who nodded. </p><p>They waited. "Definitely. I can do that asap. I only think I sent her a few. But I just can't remember which ones." The girl sounded very upset. </p><p>"The nice thing about super computers is that now that we have your permission, we can take care of that," Steve's voice shifted to a more nice-Steve tone and the girl half sobbed. </p><p>"Sir, I'm so sorry!" She wailed. </p><p>They finally got her off the phone after several more apologies and a finished omelet for Jan.</p><p>"Jarvis, you've got them all?" Steve asked the moment the line went dead. </p><p>"Yes, sir. I took the liberty of also removing the few that had been shared from the phone storage and personal laptop of the other young lady since she violated the terms of use. Luckily, none of the particularly interesting ones were shared with her." </p><p>The door clicked open as Jarvis explained and Tony stepped inside, his eyes narrowing. "Particularly interesting?" He demanded. </p><p>The wall screen flashed to a picture of Tony and Steve, Tony somehow in an even tinier pair of shorts than Steve's, dancing on a beach. They were wrapped up in each other's arms and Peter stared. Since when had they been together? No one else seemed surprised, he realized, glancing around. </p><p>"Well, that probably would have resulted in a better caption," Steve mused, herding Tony into a chair as the other man stared at the photo and putting an omelet in front of him. </p><p>Tony made a faint noise.</p><p>"It was some National Geographic scientist on a research boat that went by the island," Peter volunteered, very happy to see that Steve was plating an omelet on a plate of toast without crusts. That was definitely his. </p><p>Jan patted Tony's shoulder and took his coffee cup, heading to the coffee bar to fill it up along with hers. "Apparently she couldn't help but share a few shots with an untrustworthy friend," she explained. </p><p>"Jarvis, how many photos did the chick take?" Sam asked, piling up toast on a plate and settling it on the table.</p><p>Jarvis responded by populating the screen with hundreds of pictures. </p><p>Steve turned to deliver Peter's omelet and choked. </p><p>Tony looked delighted. "And they're all safely here and nowhere else?" He demanded.</p><p>Jarvis confirmed that all other copies had been removed from other sources identified and that an algorithm to find any other copies was running. Tony shoved a bite of food into his mouth and then gestured at the screen. A beautiful shot of a tropical island expanded. </p><p>"I guess we're starting today with a sideshow," he joked.</p><p>"Is this the island you two and Carol trade off going to?" Jan asked, settling Tony's refilled coffee down and sipping her own as more of the beautiful shoreline played out.</p><p>"There's an island we can go to?" Peter asked. </p><p>Steve laughed as he dumped a huge plate of some kind of scramble in front of Sam and settled an even bigger plate in front of the empty chair by Tony. </p><p>"It's Tony's island, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you wanted to visit. We just have a rule that we can't go at the same time as Carol," he said, settling into his seat.</p><p>"It's more specific than that!" Tony protested. "Reed and Sue and Charles also have to be available when we go. And it's best if Thor is too. That's why we can usually only go once a year." He shot a sly look at Peter. "But since Spidey's girlfriend isn't our best strategist, he shouldn't have such trouble getting her in a bikini." </p><p>Peter blushed hard. Steve leveled a look at Tony. </p><p>"You should be glad you weren't wearing the Brazilian when this boat went by. Everyone would have seen your tattoo," he purred and Tony winced.</p><p>"So in addition to dancing with Steve and swimming, what can you do there?" Jan asked. The next photo, slightly blurry as if taken in surprise, provided a much more explicit answer to her question that anyone expected. </p><p>And revealed that the tattoo on Tony's ass was a Cap shield. No one was surprised, even Peter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>